Conventionally, there is known a power feeding control apparatus for supplying electric power from an external power source to a battery provided in an electric vehicle such as a plug-in hybrid car or a battery-powered car (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-33789, Paragraphs [0015] through [0026] and FIGS. 1 through 4). In such power feeding control apparatus, patterns are formed on a substrate to define power feeding lines through which electric power is supplied from an external power source to the electric vehicle. On the substrate, there are mounted terminal blocks for electrically connecting the cables of the power source and the motor vehicle to the power feeding lines. This improves the ease of assembly and helps shorten the working time.
Although the working time can be shortened in the above-described power feeding control apparatus, it is necessary to secure an insulating distance between the patterns because the power feeding lines are composed of the patterns formed on the substrate. This increases the external dimension of the substrate, consequently increasing the overall size of the power feeding control apparatus. In addition, the amount of electric current flowing through the power feeding lines is restricted because the power feeding lines are composed of the patterns formed on the substrate.